


No Snow Angels

by Siria



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Snow angels would be awesome," John said in a contemplative tone of voice. He looked out from the open flap of their tent at the Athosian village, transformed overnight into someplace new by frost and ice and new-fallen snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> For Jenn, who prompted with 'boys, frost.'

"Snow angels would be awesome," John said in a contemplative tone of voice. He looked out from the open flap of their tent at the Athosian village, transformed overnight into someplace new by frost and ice and new-fallen snow.

"I vote for a snow fort," Rodney said, clambering out to stand beside John. He was bundled up to face a New Lantean winter in an appropriately McKay manner—ear muffs and gloves, an over-sized blue duffle coat, a hat, and a scarf wound round so many times around his neck and the lower part of his face that only his eyes and the tip of his nose were visible.

John scratched at the stubble on his jaw with his free hand. "That could take some engineering, buddy."

"True," Rodney agreed, stamping his feet on the ground in an attempt to get the circulation going again. "Mightn't be wise before I have coffee."

"Could show Torren how to make a snowman?"

"We could!" Rodney said, blue eyes bright with anticipation. "Or we could make snow cones! We could get Halling to give us some of that keeven-berry flavoured syrup, and—"

"Uh huh," John said, leaning in and tugging Rodney's scarf down just enough so that he could kiss the slanted curve of Rodney's mouth—Rodney's mouth was warm and soft against John's chilled lips, the hesitation before he kissed John back brief, his gloved hands coming up to rest on John's hips.

"Or—" John said when he pulled back.

"Hmm?" Rodney said, eyes heavy-lidded, gaze locked on John's mouth.

"Or," John said, tugging the collar of Rodney's coat askew and dumping the snowball he'd been concealing in his other hand down the nape of Rodney's neck. "Snowballs."

Rodney's betrayed yelp made John laugh, _har har har_, and the imprints the two of them made rolling around in the snow in mock battle—Rodney's elbow jammed in John's ribs; John's fingers seeking out the ticklish spots on Rodney's belly—well, they didn't look too much like snow angels.


End file.
